Hunger Games Première Edition
by Aohebi
Summary: Le district 13 vient d'être rasé. C'est leur punition, à eux tous, eux, qui ce sont révoltés contre le Capitole. Mais ils pensaient que ça se terminerait là, avec la perte du district 13. Ils étaient loin d'imaginer que le Président Snow allait mettre en place ce qui allait être plus tard, les Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Me voici avec une petite fanfiction sans prétention, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ L'univers appartient à Suzanne Collins mais presque tous les personnages sont issus de mon imagination.

 _ **Note :**_ L'histoire se déroule environ 75 ans avant les Hunger Games que nous connaissons tous. Par conséquent, le Président Snow ici présent n'est autre que le père du Président Snow présent dans les tomes de Suzanne Collins. Pour éviter toute confusion, je précise. Aussi, étant donné que c'est le tout premier Hunger Games, je me suis permises quelques libertés au niveau des règles, notamment sur les personnes qui se portent volontaire.

* * *

 _ **Le commencement**_

 _ **District 1**_

Astree savait qu'elle n'était pas née au bon endroit, et ce, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Tout ce luxe, cette richesse qui faisait du district 1 ce qu'il était, Astree n'était pas faite pour les produire, mais pour les consommer. Oui, définitivement, elle n'aurait jamais dû naître ici, sa place était au Capitole. Même son reflet dans le miroir ne faisait qu'affirmer cette théorie. Elle était, et de loin, la plus belle fille de son district. Des longs cheveux blonds tirant sur le blanc, des yeux bleus translucide, si magnifiques. Un teint pâle, un peau parfaite... Personne ne pouvait prétendre avoir sa beauté, pas même sa mère qui lui ressemblait pourtant trait pour trait. Cette dernière s'appliquait à rendre la coupe de sa fille plus incroyable que jamais, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas réellement besoin. Astree, quant à elle, était concentrée à appliquer une grande couche de mascara sur ses cils, de longs cils.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, et pas seulement pour le district un. Tous les districts étaient concernés. C'était un jour qui allait marquer un renouveau, une ère de paix et d'amour, et tout cela grâce à la fabuleuse idée de leur Président Snow. Cet homme au charisme incroyable et qui dirigeait le pays de la meilleur manière qu'il soit. Astree ne rêvait que d'une chose, pouvoir régner au côté d'un homme pareil. Mais seulement, elle n'avait aucun moyen de se faire remarquer par le Président. La seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé était folle, presque invraisemblable, et pourtant, Astree était bien destinée à parvenir à ses fins. Pour ce faire, elle devait être vêtue de la plus belle façon qu'il soit.

\- Il va être l'heure, Astree, déclara la voix tendue de son père.

Il était inquiet, cela se voyait à la grimace sur son visage. Son père n'était pas comme elle, il ne comprenait pas les idées du Président, ni ne les approuvait. Astree trouvait cela bien dommage d'ailleurs. Comment cet homme pouvait-il partager un quelconque lien de sang avec elle ? Lui avait été pour la révolution, alors que elle, elle avait été l'une des premières à se ranger dans le camp des gagnants, aux côtés du Capitole. Sa mère n'avait fait que l'approuver. Astree se leva avec une grâce qui la caractérisait parfaitement et sortit de sa maison pour rejoindre la Grande Place.

Tous les jeunes du district étaient rassemblés. Certains riaient, d'autres pleuraient. Quelques uns ne cachaient même pas la joie que ce nouveau jeu mis en place pour assurer la paix leur provoquait. Et Astree faisait partie de cette catégorie-là. Elle vit au loin quelques unes de ses amis et leur fit un vague signe de la main, préférant porter son intention sur l'estrade qui lui faisait face. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année portant une perruque grotesque mais si plaisante aux yeux de Astree donna trois coups dans son micro et pria les jeunes de se taire. Un silence agréable se mit en place. La femme expliqua la raison de ce jeu, promit que la paix reviendrait grâce à ça et commença le tirage au sort. Comme elle nous l'avait expliqué un peu plus tôt, nous pouvions nous porter volontaire si nous le souhaitions, à condition que la personne désignée accepte.

Elle débuta chez les jeunes hommes et tira au sort un nom :

\- Hisham Dashner !

Une foule d'exclamation s'en suivit. Voilà, le premier nom venait d'être prononcé. Astree se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir ce fameux Hisham. Une moue déçue déforma aussitôt son visage. Ce garçon ne ressemblait à rien. C'était un gringalet d'à peine treize ans dont les cheveux roux étaient indomptables et qui semblait impressionné par tout l'attention qu'on lui portait. Tout le contraire de ce qu'elle aurait été, elle, à sa place. Plusieurs demandes pour être volontaire se firent entendre, mais le garçonnet se contenta de croiser ses mains derrière sa nuque et d'affirmer qu'il voulait participer, le tout avec un grand sourire. Qu'il pouvait être désolant.

Lorsque que ce fut au tour des jeunes filles, c'est le nom d'Eleonor Swan qui fut tirer. A nouveau, une multitude de demande se fit entendre. Astree s'autorisa un mince sourire en voyant l'air effrayé d'Eleonor qui affirmait vouloir laisser sa place. Aussitôt, Astree leva sa main le plus haut possible et s'exclama d'une voix forte :

\- Je me porte volontaire !

Elle vit au loin son père tressaillir et sa mère verser des larmes de joie. Toutes les filles s'étaient tues. Aucune n'oserait s'opposer à sa décision, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver autrement. Astree s'avança la tête haute vers l'estrade, un sourire froid au visage. Elle espérait de tout cœur que de là où il était, le Président Snow la verrait et se rendrait compte de son courage et de sa valeur. La femme à perruque pria les deux premiers tributs de cet Hunger Games à se serrer la main, ce que fit Astree avec dégoût.

\- J'espère que nous serons alliés dans le jeu, mam'zelle !

 _Compte là-dessus, gamin,_ pensa avec amusement Astree en retirant sa main de la poigne forte de l'enfant.

* * *

 _ **District 3**_

\- Je ne veux pas y aller, Pry... Tout ça me fait peur...

Priam leva la tête vers sa meilleure amie, son tournevis coincé entre ses lèvres. Il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir la rassurer, lui dire que ce n'était que la première fois, le coup d'essai, et qu'il n'y avait que peu de chance de voir son nom tirer au sort. Mais il savait qu'en général, lorsqu'on disait ce genre de chose, le contraire se passait le plus souvent. Alors, Priam se contenta de poser une main rassurante sur celle de son amie et retourna finir sa bombe. Décidément, il était bien plus doué avec des explosifs que des personnes. Sonia arriva en courant dans l'atelier de Priam, se jetant au cou de son frère.

\- Mama dit que c'est l'heure, g'an frère !

Priam sourit à sa sœur en la soulevant dans l'air et en la faisant tournoyer autour de lui. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait, et rien que cette pensée lui brisa le cœur. Quand il vit le regard larmoyant de Lina, il se dit que sa meilleure amie venait d'arriver à la même conclusion que lui. Priam porta sa sœur d'un bras et prit la main de Lina de l'autre avant de se diriger vers le salon. Sa mère faisait peur à voir, avec ces cernes noires et la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage, preuve de sa contribution à la révolution. Elle se leva rapidement en les voyant arriver et pris le visage de son fils entre ses deux mains :

\- Oh mon bébé, mi hijo. Je t'en prie, si tu deviens tribut, survis, je t'en supplie !

\- Mama, tout ira bien, je te le promet. Ne crains rien.

\- Il ne faut jamais promettre sur le hasard, hijo. Tu en connais les conséquences. Vas, mon fils, et reviens-moi. Nous t'attendrons, tu hermana et moi.

Il enlaça sa mère avec force pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il venait de commettre une faute, il venait de promettre sur le hasard. Et maintenant, soit le hasard allait être contre lui, soit il allait lui laisser une chance. Après un dernier au revoir à sa famille, Priam s'en alla en compagnie de son amie.

* * *

\- Priam Alenzo !

Bien, le hasard était apparemment contre lui à ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il rejoignit l'estrade en grognant, le cœur en morceau. Plus jamais il ne reverrait sa mère, plus jamais il ne reverrait Sonia. Et pour Lina... Le regard de la jeune fille laissait apercevoir un chagrin immense et une douleur intense. Il aurait aimé avoir eu le courage de lui avouer ses véritablement sentiments à son égard avant sa mort, mais il savait cela impossible. Il se contenta de lui lancer un petit sourire rassurant, ce qui ne marcha évidemment pas. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu voir des sélections dans les districts 1 et 2, aucune personne ne souhaitait se porter volontaire et, Dios ! Qu'il les comprenait ! Qui pourrait être assez fou pour vouloir se conduire lui-même à la mort ? Sûrement pas lui en tout cas. La femme chargée de tirer les noms des tributs prit place devant l'urne des filles et piocha un papier qu'elle déplia avec lenteur. Priam ne voulait qu'une chose, faire bouffer cette sale perruque à sa propriétaire pour qu'elle en finisse au plus vite ! Mais si Priam devait se souvenir de quelque chose, c'est de ne jamais réclamer que mal soit fait à une personne, au risque que ça se retourne contre lui. Ça, l'adolescent le comprit bien, à cet instant là.

\- Lina Frey !

Pourquoi tant de malheurs lui tombaient dessus ?

* * *

 _ **District 4**_

S'il y a bien une chose que la pêche avait appris à Forty, c'était la patience. Là, assis au sol à surveiller sa canne à pêche, il attendait depuis plus d'une heure qu'un poisson morde à son hameçon. Heureusement pour lui, Forty était plutôt en agréable compagnie. Allongé à ses côtés, un ange brun somnolait. Ses lèvres s'ouvraient et se fermaient au rythme de sa respiration et Forty ne souhaitait qu'une chose, embrasser ces lèvres si tentantes. Seulement, il savait que si on le surprenait à faire ça, tout serait rapporté aux oreilles de son frère et qui sait comment il réagirait face à son homosexualité, sujet tabou dans la famille. Il se doutait que Cassiopée, sa superbe jumelle, n'y verrait aucun inconvénient à cela, ne souhaitant que le bonheur de son frère, mais son grand frère était une toute autre paire de manche.

\- Je sens les rouages de ton cerveau chauffer à des kilomètres, Forty.

\- Je pensais que tu dormais, Isaac, répondit le plus jeune en caressant les cheveux de son copain.

\- Non, je réfléchissais...

\- Un exploit pour toi ! Et à quoi réfléchissais-tu, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, très cher ?

\- Je sais réfléchir tu sais, se vexa Isaac en frappant gentiment Forty, que dirais-tu que nous nous marrions ?

\- J'ai quatorze ans, tu en as seize. Par conséquent, je suis dans l'obligation de refuser. »

Forty savait qu'Isaac n'était pas sérieux avec cette idée, qui lui paraissait de toute manière bien trop incongru. Mais cette idée de mariage en ramenait bien souvent une autre, bien plus réalisable : s'enfuir. C'était le seul souhait de Forty depuis sa rencontre avec Isaac, son seul objectif. Partir à l'autre bout du monde, loin de ces révoltes, loin de cette paix factice qui ne reposait que sur la mort d'adolescents. S'il n'ignorait pas que le Président Snow était un homme dépourvu d'humour, il aurait pris l'annonce des Hunger Games comme une blague énorme. Forty avait la prétention de ne pas être pauvre, mais depuis la mort de ses parents, son frère, sa sœur et lui avaient de plus en plus de difficultés à se nourrir à leur faim. C'est pourquoi, quand on lui avait proposé d'inscrire son nom plusieurs fois dans l'urne en échange de nourriture, il n'avait pas hésité une seule fois, et il savait que Cassiopée en avait fait de même. Hélas, cela ne faisait que renforcer leur malchance de devenir tribut.

\- Si nous ne sommes pas choisi, partons dès la fin du premier jeu, quand dis-tu Isaac ?

\- Et qui emmènerions-nous ? Par quel moyen vivrions-nous ? Y as-tu déjà pensé Forty ?

\- Nous emmènerions ton frère et ma sœur, on se débrouillerait ! Je sais pêcher, Cass' sait chasser, nous n'aurions aucune difficulté pour nous nourrir. Et puis, pour le reste, nous improviserons !

\- Aaah, toi et tes idées utopistes. Mais c'est d'accord, peu importe où tu iras, je te suivrais. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune adolescent, empourprant au passage ses joues. Forty vérifia que personne ne les avait vu et retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était pas le cas. Il sentit sa ligne frémir et sourit en la ramenant vers lui, un poisson accrocher à l'hameçon.

* * *

\- Wow, Cass' tu es... Sublime.

Forty attendait sur la grande place depuis maintenant un quart d'heure que sa sœur daigne enfin le rejoindre. Il avait aperçu au loin son petit-ami qui avait tenu à assister au tirage au sort. Dans deux jours, ce serait au tour de son district, le numéro cinq. Forty avait longuement prié pour que son petit-ami ne soit pas tiré au sort.

Il fixa sa sœur d'un œil émerveillé. Elle portait la robe préférée de leur mère et abordait une couronne de tresse qui mettait en valeur son visage rond et sa bouille d'enfant. Contrairement à lui, elle resplendissait malgré la noirceur de cette journée. Les pacificateurs les séparèrent pour prendre leur identité et les rangèrent par sexe, comme s'ils n'étaient que du bétail qu'ils allaient abattre d'un instant à l'autre. L'avantage avec sa sœur, c'est qu'ils avaient longuement étudié le langage des signes pour pouvoir parler de leur frère dans son dos, et par conséquent, ils pouvaient en cet instant communiquer.

 _Tu as peur ?_

 _Oui, beaucoup. Mais tu es là, donc ça va. Je t'aime petit frère._

 _Je t'aime aussi Cass'._

Elle lui offrit un fin sourire avant de détourner son regard vers la scène et d'inspirer profondément. L'heure était enfin venue de savoir qui allait participer à ce jeu morbide qu'était le Hunger Games.

Deux noms sortirent ce jour-là. Personne ne savait si c'était un coup du hasard ou un coup de malchance. Mais une chose est sûre, les jumeaux s'en souviendraient tous les jours de leur courte existance. « Forty Closs » et « Cassiopée Closs ». Voici les deux tributs du district 4.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Astree Lown**_

Les 24 tributs avaient enfin été dévoilés, et Astree était franchement déçue du résultat. Peu de personnes s'étaient démarquées du lot. Il y avait bien Neven, le tribut du district deux ou encore Jaime, le tribut du district six, le seul avec elle à s'être porté volontaire, mais personne d'autre ne pouvait prétendre à gagner face à elle. Ce n'était que des avortons qui n'avaient aucune chance de rester en vie. Elle allait gagner haut la main, Astree en avait l'intime conviction. Puis elle se marierait avec le Président Snow et gouvernerait ce pays d'une main de fer.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle en avait oublié le ouistiti qui ne cessait de bouger à côté d'elle. Il ne pouvait qu'être atteint d'un TDAH assez important, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il passait son temps à se lever, à marcher pour ensuite se rasseoir, à occuper ses mains avec les premiers objets qui lui tombaient sous la main, à chantonner... Astree aurait voulu tuer Hisham Dashner bien avant les jeux. Mais elle savait que cela allait à l'encontre des règles, à son plus grand regret. Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir totalement. Depuis ce matin, elle était dans un état presque similaire au sien, bien qu'avec plus retenu. Aujourd'hui, tous les tributs se rencontraient enfin. Elle allait pouvoir se faire une véritable opinion de ses adversaires.

Un tambourinement à leur porte lui fit relever la tête et elle se précipita avec grâce pour ouvrir à la personne qui venait la délivrer de son angoisse, car oui, c'était bien de l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait. Une femme se tenait face à elle, une perruque bleu glace posée sur sa tête et Astree reconnut immédiatement la femme des tirages.

\- Miss Lown, monsieur Dashner, vous êtes attendus par vos stylistes. Vous devez être habillés avant d'être présentés au Président Snow, ainsi qu'aux autres tributs. Veuillez bien me suivre.

Astree ne put retenir un sourire éclatant de s'étaler sur son visage. Elle allait rencontrer le Président Snow ! Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse bonne impression, qu'elle lui montre l'épouse parfaite qu'elle pourrait faire. Beaucoup de personnes l'avaient regardé de travers lorsqu'elle leur avait fait par de ses intentions, surtout au lycée. Mais comme Astree s'amusait à leur répondre, elle avait dix-huit ans, lui en avait vingt-trois, il n'y avait pas de grandes différences d'âges. Et puis, qui, à part elle, pourrait lui correspondre le mieux ? Personne bien évidemment ! Mais il restait une épine à son pied, et cette épine avait pour nom Hisham Dashner. Pourquoi diable devait-elle se le coltiner lors de sa rencontre avec le Président Snow ! Il avait intérêt à se tenir à carreaux, autrement il serait le premier sur sa liste des personnes à exterminer.

En suivant la femme était venue les chercher, ils croisèrent d'autres tributs, dont deux qui semblaient être jumeaux et un duo formé d'une fille aux traits asiatiques et d'un garçon squelettique. Astree leur lança un regard hautain aux quatre, auquel les jumeaux répondirent par un regard noir. Mais ce qui attira le plus Astree, ce fut un jeune homme qui écoutait les directives d'un homme du Capitole, nonchalamment adossé au mur. Ses yeux croisèrent rapidement ceux de Astree et une pensée la traversa soudainement : il lui fallait ce garçon comme allié. Cherchant dans sa mémoire, Astree en vint à la conclusion que le jeune homme n'était autre que Neven, le tribut du deux. Et Dieu qu'elle le trouvait beau. Des yeux noirs, froid et calculateur, des cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffé, un teint halé... Oui, vraiment, il était magnifique.

Astree sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une main forte se referma sur son poignet et tourna son visage vers le propriétaire de cette main, autrement dit le ouistiti.

\- Nous devons aller là-bas, mam'zelle Astree, c'est la dame bizarre qui l'a dit.

Elle se dégagea rageusement et partit dans la direction que Hisham venait de lui indiquer. Elle ne nota pas cependant le regard appréciateur de Neven sur sa personne, ni celui blessé de Hisham.

* * *

 _ **Cassiopée Closs**_

\- Vous devez nous habiller en fonction de l'activité de notre district, c'est ça ?

Cassiopée lança un vague regard à son frère à cette question. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir été tirée au sort et désignée comme tribut. Mais surtout, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que son jumeau aussi. Peu avant qu'on ne les embarque pour le Capitole, Cassiopée avait eu le droit de parler quelques minutes avec son grand frère. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras en lui promettant que tout irait bien, mais malgré ses mots, elle sentait pointer du désespoir dans sa voix. Après tout, même si l'un d'eux survivait, cela voudrait dire que l'autre était mort. L'adolescente ne pouvait imaginer vivre sans Forty, c'était inconcevable. Avec Leto, leur aîné, il était sa seule famille. Si Cassiopée était sûre d'une chose, c'est que s'il se retrouvait confrontés en final, Forty et elle, Cassiopée donnerait sa vie pour qu'il devienne gagnant.

Elle souffla à cette pensée et examina les autres tributs qui l'entourait, parlant eux aussi avec leur styliste, d'un œil critique. Elle avait déjà entraperçu la tribut du district un, qu'elle s'était empressée d'inscrire sur sa liste des personnes à éviter tant elle semblait imbu d'elle-même et aussi le tribut du district sept. Leo. Elle ne s'était pas doutée une seule seconde revoir le frère d'Isaac de si tôt, et surtout, dans ces conditions. Il lui avait adressé un triste salut avant de se tourner vers sa partenaire de district et d'engager une conversation des plus sérieuses. Cassiopée aurait rougie à la vue du garçon dont elle avait toujours été secrètement amoureuse s'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés ici, près à s'affronter dans un combat à mort. Cette pensée réduit son moral à néant. Grâce à ses parents, Forty et elle avait appris à se battre, dans l'idée de pouvoir se protéger si une guerre éclatait suite à la révolte des districts. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Le Capitole avait eu le dernier mot, le district treize avait été rasé et ses parents...

Une main tendre vint s'emparer de la sienne et elle croisa le regard inquiet de son jumeau. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, qu'il se préoccupe d'elle. Cassiopée exerça une pression pour lui signifier que tout allait bien, ce à quoi il répondit par un triste sourire. Octave, leur styliste, était plongé dans une intense réflexion et Cassiopée hésita à l'interrompre. Ce qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de faire car l'homme tapa dans ses mains avec détermination.

\- Il faut que vous soyez parfait mes chéris, absolument parfait ! Mais nous savons tous que la pêche n'est pas des plus... Glamour disons-le.

\- J'aime beaucoup la pêche moi, ronchonna Forty.

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'aimer ou non, mon chou, il faut juste que je vous trouve des tenues qui ne vous ridiculises pas. C'est pourquoi j'ai eu une idée fan-tas-ti-que ! Mais vous ne verrez la surprise qu'une fois bien décrassés et présentable !

Il avait dit ça en les poussant vers une porte où le chiffre quatre était gravé. Ils y entrèrent, non sans un dernier coup d'œil vers Leo pour Cassiopée alors que ce dernier se diriger lui aussi vers la porte qui lui était destiné. Les jumeaux se retrouvèrent dans une pièce entièrement blanche où se dressaient deux baignoires des plus luxueuses, toutes deux cachées par un simple paravent. En se jetant un regard, ils haussèrent les épaules et se précipitèrent chacun de leur côté pour se déshabiller. Cassiopée ne resta pas plus de cinq minutes dans la baignoire, juste le temps de nettoyer ses longs cheveux et son corps. Chez elle, c'était le temps maximum que l'on disposait pour une douche. Étant cinq dans la famille, l'eau abondante n'était pas un luxe qu'ils pouvaient s'offrir.

En sortant de la baignoire, elle se vêtit d'une simple serviette et attendit, sans trop savoir quoi faire à présent. Son frère s'était installé sur un divan qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, quelques instants plus tôt et n'avait que pour seul habit un serviette nouée autour de sa taille. S'il n'avait pas été son jumeau, Cassiopée en aurait sûrement été gênée. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle fixa Forty, ce dernier s'amusant à signer des mots sans queue ni tête pour cacher son anxiété : _banane, ciel, poisson, Isaac._ Elle retint son souffle lorsque le visage de son frère se durcit instantanément. Elle connaissait Isaac depuis maintenant un an, et cela avait été suffisant pour elle pour s'apercevoir de l'amour que se portait les deux adolescents. Cassiopée n'avait jamais fait part de sa découverte à Forty, mais ne s'était pas gênée pour menacer Isaac de mille et une mort si jamais il blessait son tendre petit frère. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Leur amour était devenu impossible.

Le styliste ne tarda pas à entrer dans la pièce, portant dans ses bras une tonne de vêtements. Une fillette l'accompagnait et le styliste la désigna comme étant sa fille et son assistante. Et sans savoir pourquoi, une vague de haine envahit Cassiopée. Elle, elle était là, prête à se faire relooker de façon à se présenter face à toute la population du Capitole pour ensuite être jetée dans un jeu mortel alors que eux se contentaient de les habiller, sans se soucier de ce qu'ils pourraient leur arriver par la suite. Elle serra les poing si fortement qu'elle sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

\- Cass' ? Cassiopée ? Sœurette ?

Elle releva la tête, surprise d'entendre son nom, et vit que toutes les personnes présentes l'observaient comme si elle était un extra-terrestre. Parfait, vraiment. Cassiopée lâcha un brève soupir et haussa un sourcil pour signifier à son frère qu'elle l'écoutait.

\- Nous parlions du costume, je te demandais si l'idée te convenait.

\- Oh eh bien, oui... Oui elle me convient.

\- Je suis étonnée, je ne m'attendais à ce que tu acceptes si facilement, dit-il dans un sourire amusé, Octave, vous avez champ libre pour nous habiller. Je suis sûre que tu ferais un charmant poisson sœurette !

Elle était grillée, Forty savait qu'elle n'avait pas écouté une seule seconde la proposition d'Octave. Et pour couronner le tout, il se payait sa tête comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle du monde. Une moue vexée déforma le visage de l'adolescente et elle tira la langue puérilement à son jumeau. Et dire que bientôt, des moments pareils n'existeront plus...

\- Ne l'écoute pas ma chérie, je vais vous faire beau tous les deux, tu verras, s'enjoua Octave avec un clin d'œil subjectif.

* * *

 _ **Jaime Evans**_

Quand Jaime s'était porté volontaire, eh bien, il n'était pas vraiment en état de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Un peu avant le tirage au sort, il avait réussi à marchander avec un pacificateur quelques informations intéressantes contre un peu de came. Il s'était réfugié dans une ruelle sombre avant d'engloutir quelques cachetons de morphine, de quoi suffisamment le sonner. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à se sentir aussi mal et à remettre en doute la raison de son existence. C'est pourquoi, quand un gamin de treize ans avait été tiré au sort, il s'était porté volontaire en estimant que la vie de ce gamin valait mille fois mieux que la sienne. Bon ok, il était toujours convaincu de ça, mais à quel moment, l'idée de se lancer dans un jeu mortel avait pu lui sembler être une bonne chose ? Il se le demandait encore. Surtout qu'en ce moment même, il ressemblait à un pingouin avec son costume ridicule.

\- Cesse donc de gigoter enfin, hurla sa styliste après une énième tentative désespérée de fermer sa veste de pilote.

A ses côtés, Petra se contenait pour ne pas glousser et un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Jaime. Cette gosse était adorable, il l'avait appris durant les douze jours pendant lesquels ils s'étaient côtoyés. Elle venait à peine de fêter ses douze ans, et la voir ici, destinée à se faire tuer, lui serrait le cœur. Si au début elle n'avait pas osé l'approcher et pleurait dans son coin, elle avait fini par venir près de lui et lui avait confié toutes ses frayeurs. En tant qu'aîné du duo, il l'avait rassuré sans pour autant lui faire de promesse irréalisable.

La styliste soupira de bonheur en parvenant à boutonner la veste et les observa d'un œil critique, satisfaite. Jaime n'aimait vraiment cette tenue, n'étant pas vraiment très à l'aise. Mais il ne pouvait nier se trouver beau dedans. Il s'admira un moment avant qu'une sonnerie ne retentisse dans la salle où ils se trouvaient. Petra se figea de peur et se réfugia dans les bras de Jaime qui l'accueillit avec plaisir. Sa présence le rassurait aussi.

\- C'est l'heure les enfants, le défilé ne va pas tarder, s'exclama joyeusement la styliste en claquant des mains.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur en compagnie de deux autres tributs. Jaime les reconnus après plusieurs minutes pour avoir vu leur tirage au sort transmis à la télévision, luxe qu'il avait pu se payer ces derniers jours au Capitole. Ils appartenaient au district neuf, celui des céréales. Pour ça, ils étaient habillés dans les attributs de Cérès, déesse de la moisson et de la fécondité. En posant son regard sur la tribut de ce district, Jaime ne put retenir des rougeurs d'envahir ses joues. Elle était sublime.

\- Alors, vous êtes de quel district vous, demanda un jeune homme en les fixant avec animosité.

\- Six, répondit timidement Petra en se collant à Jaime.

\- Oh, je vois, les transports, sourit la magnifique adolescente tout en se baissant à la hauteur de Petra, moi je m'appelle Hélène, j'appartiens au district neuf. Lui, c'est Piotr. Ne fais pas attention à lui, c'est un abruti, mais il n'est pas méchant, rassures-toi ma puce.

Piotr grogna contre sa partenaire un « toi-même idiote » mais sourit tout de même. Petra commença peu à peu à s'ouvrir aux deux autres tributs, sous le regard attentif de Jaime qui ne cessait de s'égarer sur Hélène. Il craignait pour la vie de cette fille, elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte que être trop gentille ne pouvait que lui porter préjudice lors des futurs jeux. Le cling de l'ascenseur coupa court à leur discussion et Piotr sortit en premier, suivit d'Hélène. Pourtant, l'adolescente se stoppa et se tourna vers eux.

\- J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance avant les jeux, Petra, Jaime.

Puis elle repartit avec un triste sourire. La styliste les prirent par les bras et ils la suivirent jusqu'au char qui leur étaient destinés pour le défilé. Une troupe de personne l'entouraient, essayant vainement de calmer les chevaux qui semblaient terriblement nerveux. _Un peu comme moi,_ pensa Jaime avec ironie. Il se fit bousculer par un jeune homme au chapeau de paille et retint un grognement. Le garçon était habillé comme un fermier, et Jaime le reconnu aussitôt. Ulrich, tribut du district dix. Décidément, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il rencontrait un tribut avant le défilé.

\- Je suis navré, je ne vous avez pas vu. On m'a fait appel avant le défilé pour calmer les chevaux vu que je suis habitué à m'occuper du bétail chez moi et je...

Jaime lui fit signe de se taire et d'y aller avec un sourire, sourire que lui rendit le jeune garçon. Il parvint à calmer les chevaux après quelques minutes et les laissa, non sans un dernier salut. Ils se laissèrent traîner jusqu'à la place qui leur étaient attribués, entre les districts cinq et sept. Et Jaime se rendit compte d'une chose qui le frappa immédiatement : la ressemblance entre les deux tributs mâles de chacun de ces districts. Il ne douta pas un seul instant que les deux jeunes hommes étaient frères. Les mêmes cheveux bruns, les mêmes yeux bleus... La seule chose qui parvenait à les différencier était leur teint : l'un avait la peau pâle, comme de la porcelaine tandis que l'autre avait la peau mâte. Jaime décida de quitter sa contemplation pour regarder face à lui. Le Président Snow se dressait dans toutes sa splendeur, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Je le hais.

La voix froide et pleine de haine de Petra le fit sursauter. La fillette serraient ses poings, comme si elle était prête à exploser à tout instant. Jaime ne pensait pas voir une expression pareille sur le visage de son amie. Pourtant, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle. Tout était de la faute de cet homme.

La musique démarra et les chars s'avancèrent sous les applaudissements de la foule et les commentaires des présentateurs. Les premiers tributs saluèrent le public avec enthousiasme, bien que Jaime nota grâce aux écrans que le regard de la fille était dirigé droit vers le Président. S'en suivit du district deux et trois, puis du quatre. Les tributs de ce district étaient incontestablement jumeaux. Les yeux de Jaime bloquèrent plusieurs instants sur le garçon. Il inspirait la force et le respect. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Jaime prenne la décision de faire de ce garçon son allié. Les autres districts finirent de défiler et les chars se stoppèrent face à l'estrade où se trouvait le Président Snow. Celui-ci intima le silence au public et darda son regard sombre sur les tributs.

\- Mes chers enfants, bienvenue à cette première édition des Hunger Games ! Nous savons tous pour quelle raison nous nous trouvons ici et cela me désole vraiment. La révolte a brisé l'harmonie qui régnait autrefois dans notre beau pays, nous amenant dans une ère de guerre et d'horreur. Mais grâce à ce compromis que nous avons réalisé avec chaque district, le Capitole vous promet à nouveau la paix et le bonheur ! Mais rien ne peut se faire sans sacrifice, mes amis. Je sais que cela peut vous paraître injuste, mais c'est pour votre propre bien. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas sans oublier que notre merveilleux gagnant sera comblé de richesse et de joie pendant tout le restant de ses jours...

\- Menteur, siffla le tribut du district cinq, attirant le regard douloureux de celui du district quatre qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Calme-toi abruti, grogna sa partenaire du district cinq, que feras-tu si jamais il t'entendait ? Penses un peu aux sponsors bon sang !

Le discours du Président s'éternisa encore un instant puis ils purent repartir. En retournant dans leur « loge », Petra se précipita dans sa chambre, perturbée par sa rencontre avec le Président. Jaime ne tarda pas non plus à rejoindre ce qui était à présent sa chambre et s'allongea sans penser à se déshabiller. Il n'avait plus qu'une pensée en tête : convaincre le tribut du district quatre de former une alliance avec lui.


End file.
